The invention relates generally to autonomous vehicle systems, and more specifically, to autonomous vehicle system planning applications.
Certain vehicles, such as agricultural tractors may be operated in fields having a variety of soil conditions and obstacles. For example, an autonomous vehicle such as a tractor may be driven through a field having soft soil (e.g., due to a high moisture content of the soil), around ponds, in proximity to human structures and boundaries (e.g., fences, barns), and so on. Generally, the autonomous vehicle may be provided a plan that may be used by the autonomous vehicle to follow certain paths and to avoid certain terrain features, as well as for following agricultural operations such as planting, fertilizing, and so on. It may be beneficial to improve the planning of autonomous vehicle system operations.